Lightening
by hersheygal
Summary: Written for lostlover514. Kate wonders why he had that affect on her, to always make her feel okay even though everything was spinning out of control. Jate Angsty Fluff AU Finale Spoilers


Lightening

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Written for lostlover514 for her birthday! Happy belated birthday!!! So this is set after the finale. Rated T for the ending. Not too bad, but it implies something that I don't usually write.

Kate furiously picked the fruit from the tree she was sitting in, fighting tears.

"Come on Kate, pull yourself together." Kate muttered to herself.

She wasn't really sure what had caused her outburst. She wished that she could blame it on someone, but she was just mad at herself. It had been a few weeks since Jack had contacted Naomi's boat. They'd only had a day to rejoice before the group arrived at the beach and learned of Charlie's heroic death.

That had put a huge damper on things. A couple days past and there was no sign of the boat. A week later, and everyone had given up even though Jack kept promising that they were coming. Jack even used the satellite phone and talked to the people on the boat, and they insisted that they were coming. Still, everyone had lost all hope. This caused everyone to be on edge, and people started to bicker and even started to doubt Jack. Kate stayed by his side, even when Sawyer took a few people to find Locke. Sawyer had told her before he left that even though he didn't particularly care for Locke, he knew more about what was going on.

Kate didn't know why she had started yelling at people. She'd finally had enough of everyone doubting Jack and being so negative. Kate still believed that rescue was coming. She had to. She didn't understand why people chose to give up so easily.

"Kate."

Kate almost lost her balance as she was startled out of her thoughts.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Just leave me alone, Jack." Kate stared at the branch in front of her.

Jack stood at the bottom of the tree, staring up at her. "I don't blame you for being upset, Kate."

"Well that's a relief." Kate said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Jack. I'm not okay. I just want to be alone."

"That's the last thing you need.

And before Kate could say anything, Jack started climbing the tree.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"If you won't come down, then I'll come up."

Kate couldn't help but smile as Jack struggled to reach her. "It's okay, I'll come down."

"No, I've already started." Jack pulled himself up and within a few minutes, Jack reached the branch she was on. Jack steadied himself on the large branch before scooting close to Kate.

He gave her a smile before he lost his balance. Kate reached for his hand and helped to steady him.

"Are you okay?"

"Aside from a few scratches, I'll be fine." Jack tightened his grip on Kate's hand as he looked around him.

"This is high."

"Don't look down." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah, right." Jack chuckled. "Does that even work?"

"I don't know, does it?"

Jack shook his head. "I've only climbed two trees in my entire life."

Kate looked away, remembering why Jack had climbed the tree in the first place.

"Is it Sawyer?" Jack asked gently. "He'll be back, Kate."

Kate shook her head.

"Are you feeling all right? Anything irregular going on?"

"I'm not pregnant Jack, at least, I don't think I am." Kate's eyes filled with tears. Jack was so compassionate that it almost killed her.

Jack nodded. "If anything happens, you should let me know, so I can help you."

Kate sighed. "Stop."

"What?"

"Why do you have to care so much? After what I did to you, you should hate me."

"You didn't do anything to me Kate, and I don't hate you. I want you to be happy."

"What about you? Are you happy Jack?" Kate looked into his deep hazel eyes.

Jack gently rubbed his finger across Kate's thumb. "I'm happy if you are."

Kate closed her eyes, allowing a few tears to slip from under her closed eyelids.

"Kate." Jack rested his other hand under Kate's chin and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Please don't cry."

A strangled sob escaped from Kate's lips and she pressed them together to stop others from coming.

Jack closed the space between them on the large branch of the tree and let go of her hand for only a second as he put his arms around her midsection. Kate leaned backwards into him and Jack took both of her hands into his, squeezing them tightly.

"Shhh. It's okay." Jack said soothingly.

"Jack, I'm so scared." Kate admitted.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"Scared of you."

"What?" Jack pulled away slightly.

"I'm scared of loosing you."

"Oh Kate, you won't loose me."

Kate turned her head so that she could look at him. Why did he always have that affect on her?

"How do you do that?" Kate whispered.

"Do what?" Jack matched her tone.

"Make me feel like everything is okay."

Jack looked into her glistening green eyes, and met her lips.

Kate put her hand on Jack's neck and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly it thundered loudly, and the pair broke apart.

"Come on, let's get down." Jack let go of Kate's hands and started down the tree as it started to rain. Kate grabbed her backpack and followed him down.

"Come on, let's get to the beach." Kate dropped to the ground.

The thunder grew louder and Kate watched as lightening filled the sky. Rain came down in torrents as Kate started to run. Jack reached for Kate's hand and pulled her back to him.

"What are you doing?" Kate yelled over the rain.

"I've got a better idea." Jack motioned for her to follow him and they ran through the jungle hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" Kate yelled to him.

"You'll see" Jack grinned at her.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small cave. It was big enough for the both of them, but it would be too crowded for three.

"Come in here." Jack pulled her into the cave, as lightening struck a large tree only a half mile away.

Kate turned so she was facing Jack, and she smiled shyly at him as she put her backpack down.

"Want an apple?" Kate said.

Jack laughed and smoothed her wet hair off her face with his hands. Kate closed her eyes as Jack pulled her to him.

Kate sighed contentedly in his warm embrace.

"You're shivering." Jack hugged her tightly against him.

"My clothes are soaking wet."

"You could take them off." Jack suggested and Kate leaned back and raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. She expected that sort of comment from Sawyer, but not from Jack.

"I'm serious. If you get too cold, you could get sick."

"No, being with you is enough for me."

"But I'm wet too."

"It's not gonna happen Jack." Kate grinned at him. "Sorry"

She leaned back into him as he rubbed her back.

She got on her tiptoes as she tilted her head back to kiss him. He returned the kiss and soon they were lost in each another. Only when the thunder cracked loudly above them did they separate once more.

Kate sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"Are you still cold?" Jack asked, and Kate noticed the warm concern in his eyes.

"I was just thinking about how soon we'll be off the island and it won't be like this anymore. We'll have to have jobs, and we'll probably go off to our families." Tears sprang to Kate's eyes as she realized that she didn't have a family anymore.

"We'll still see each other."

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you, and I couldn't live without seeing your beautiful face everyday."

Kate nodded, and leaned into him again.

Jack kissed her forehead and started to sway back and forth as they listened to the rain.

A moment later Kate reached up to kiss Jack again, putting her arms around his neck, kissing him furiously. The two clutched one another in an attempt to be as close together as possible. Jack touched Kate's shirt and Kate pulled away. She looked at him questioningly, but only for a second before she nodded. She trusted Jack more than anyone else. Maybe she could take her clothes off.


End file.
